An embodiment relates generally to vehicle dynamics control.
Longitudinal velocity and lateral velocity are vehicle dynamic variables used by vehicle control systems. Longitudinal speed is a vehicle dynamic variable used for example by adaptive cruise control systems and anti-lock braking systems. Lateral velocity is a vehicle dynamic variable used for stability control systems.
Longitudinal and lateral velocity measurements are generally measured via wheel speed sensors, and/or lateral acceleration sensors, and/or other inertia-based sensors. Often such sensors must be calibrated for sensor bias or the use of sensors having high accuracy must be utilized.
An optical sensor or a multi-antenna global positioning system (GPS) receiver can provide longitudinal and lateral velocity measurements. Multi-antenna GPS receivers utilize at least two antennas. The antennas must be spaced from one another. The multi-antenna GPS receiver estimates vehicle position, velocity, acceleration, attitude, and angular rates at both antennas and compares them to determine lateral and longitudinal velocities. However, a two-antenna GPS receiver is expensive. Various other measurement devices described above are either costly and/or are computationally intensive for determining the longitudinal and lateral velocities of the vehicle.